For The Love Of FrostIron's
by UpAllNightForLoki
Summary: Many FrostIron one shots. For FrostIron shippers only. Don't read if you don't ship the ship.
1. Lost In Turmoil

**~After already having his dream of ruling the world taken from him. Loki is confused as to what to do with his life. With his brother away on a mission, he is put into the hands of Tony Stark. With not much grasp of the Midgardian life, Loki seeks answers from Tony with an unexpected statement made as the conversation fades.~ **

**(Not a lot of FrostIron in here but you can clearly see the chemistry with how caring Stark is to Loki)**

Loki paced from one end of the hallway to the other, again and again and...again. He was weak, disoriented and furious, mostly with himself. His dream of ruling the Midgard world was short lived after his brother, Thor and the rest of 'The Avengers' took him down and captured him. After spending some time in a holding cell, Loki did nothing but dwell on his defeat. He did not sleep, he did not eat, he stared aimlessly at the ceiling while people rambled in his ear. It wasn't until his brother was satisfied that he wouldn't do anything sinister anymore, that he was released. Some time later, Thor was called out on a mission, which he planned to reject because of Loki. That was until he decided to leave him in the hands of Tony Stark, who he knew could read Loki like a book. Now here he was, pacing in the hallway of Stark's penthouse, his mind reeling with doubts, worries and questions waiting to be answered.

"So much doubt, so much wonder," he sighed wearily, resting against the wall.

His head pounded briefly as he reached up to rub his temple. Loki needed answers to everything, anything to put his mind at ease. And he wasn't going to get it by standing in the dark hallway.

"But who do I seek such wise words from?" Loki questioned himself.

The only person here was Tony, yet he was up in his office doing work. But he was Loki's only source for answers and seemed to be the most knowledgeable person. Loki huffed momentarily before pushing himself off his resting place, straightening himself up, even though it did no better. He appeared in the spacious kitchen and dining area, looking around as he tried to figure out where Tony's work office was. Due to his weakness he was unable to teleport there, which only left the claustrophobic feeling of the elevator. Loki dragged himself to the elevator, peering inside the space before stepping inside. His eyes found the buttons to his left and he stared at them intently before pressing what he thought was the right button to Tony's office.

"This is madness," he grumbled, standing awkwardly as the elevator moved upwards.

As the elevator came to a halt, Loki moved forward, expecting the doors to open as he did so. But that ended in him colliding with the door, nursing a throbbing nose.

"Insolent machinery," Loki growled, assessing his nose as the doors opened and he stepped out.

He stopped abruptly as he looked out upon the city. The city that could have once been his but was pulled from under him. Loki's features softened as a simple tear fell from his eye which he quickly wiped away.

"Hello?" a voice called.

Loki turned around slowly as Tony walked out from behind a screen, tapping away at a device in his hand. His gaze moved away from the screen as he stopped at Loki, giving him a questioning glance.

"Loki? What are you doing up here?" Tony asked, setting the device down.

"I, uh...require assistance, well, knowledge on something," Loki replied, shifting his feet.

"That being?" Tony continued, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I want to know about the Misgardian life. What wonders does it foretell? What is right? What is wrong? What happens in this world?" he rambled.

Tony raised an eyebrow before directing Loki over to a seat.

"Sit, I'll get you a drink," he issued, walking over to a table filled with many alcoholic drinks.

Loki fidgeted in his seat, his mind was racing a mile a minute. He was like a ticking time bomb waiting to detonate. What use is he in this world if he knows nothing of it? Oh Loki what have you gotten yourself into? He let out a frustrated sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose, his head beginning to pound again.

"Here drink this," Tony spoke, handing Loki an old fashioned glass with some alcohol inside.

Loki stared at it curiously before trying it, a flow of relaxation showing on his features.

"Better?" Tony questioned.

"Much better, thank you," Loki responded with a nod of thanks.

"Right, what is it you want to know Loki?" Tony asked, keeping an eye on Loki in case he tried anything.

"Everything there is to know about this...location," he mumbled wearily.

Tony nodded his head briefly as he studied Loki's movements. He noticed how weak he looked, exhaustionn clad on his face. That well known smirk ceased to exist, that glimmer in his eye. It was all gone, and Tony knew all too well Loki had to rest. But that seemed impossible until Loki knew about 'Midgard' as these Asgardians call it.

"Let's see, there's not many wonders to find, maybe if you travel around a little you find the wonders. What's wrong here, well, it's wrong to massacre people for starters," Tony explained as Loki eyed him from the top of his glass. "I can't explain a lot of this in great detail Loki. I can help you slightly but you will need to find out the rest for yourself. What you should be worrying about right now, is rest," he continued.

"I think not, I've grown tired of rest. I do not require it," Loki protested, leaning his cheek against his hand with a sigh.

"Well then at least let me be a friend and make you a meal," Tony mumbled.

Loki's head shot up as he glared at Tony. Did he just say...friend?

"A friend?" Loki questioned with curiosity.

"Yes Loki, you're going to need friends when you're on Earth," Tony quipped.

"Midgard," Loki retorted sassily.

"Whatever, just, let me make you something," he grumbled, setting his empty glass down.

Loki looked from Tony to his glass, then back at Tony before downing the rest of his drink. He couldn't quite wrap his head around the statement Tony Stark had made, someone he used to call an enemy.

"Alright, friend," he replied with a smirk, rising from his chair.

"Be downstairs in twenty minutes," Tony implied turning his back to Loki as he left for the elevator.

Loki turned to his right as he watched the sun set over the hills, a simple smile spreading on his face. He had a lot to learn, so much to discover. One thing is for certain, the clever Tony Stark may just have changed Loki's cold hard heart. All for the price of a genuine friendship.

"At long last, a sense of worth," Loki whispered, grinning once again.


	2. Christmas In Midgard

**~Loki is stuck in Midgard with Thor, it's Christmas time and Loki does not look forward to what is ahead. However a certain someone is willing to change that for him. For Loki he gets more than he bargained for.~**

"Brother what is this catastrophe!" Loki shrieked, staring in the mirror at his reflection.

"I believe it is called, a sweater dear brother," Thor chimed, appearing in the doorway of Stark's penthouse.

Loki frowned as he pulled down the hem of a sweater he was forced to wear as Thor ordered. It displayed a reindeer with snowflakes surrounding it, a 'treacherous article of clothing' is what the God of Mischief described it as.

"What is the meaning of all these...festivities," he grumbled.

"You're a fool brother, it's a Midgardian holiday, called Christmas I believe," Thor replied cheerfully.

His aggravated brother rolled his eyes as he played with the neck of the sweater before giving up on fixing it to fit comfortably.

"Why must we do this?" he muttered.

Thor shrugged his shoulders lazily before popping a Christmas sweet into his mouth. A smile spread across his face as he turned his back to Loki.

"Jane! I like these. Another!" he yelled down the hallway.

"Come and get them then!" Jane yelled back.

"Fear not brother, I shall return to explain," Thor mused, sauntering down the hallway.

Loki waved his brother off as he turned away from the mirror and gazed out of the single window in the room. He scanned his eyes across the scenery that surrounded the city, a small huff leaving his lips.

"I'm not fond of these holidays," he whispered to himself.

If he could have anything in the world, he would wish he was back in Asgard where he belonged. For now, he was 'trapped' in Midgard with his brother, the rest of The Avengers and Thor's lover, Jane. There seemed to be no tension between Loki and The Avengers, apart from Natasha Romenoff, Loki always had an issue with her and vice versa.

"Brother come! We're required in the living quarters!" Thor yelled down the hallway.

Loki rolled his eyes as he gazed at himself in the mirror before turning to leave the room. He kept his eyes locked to the floor, not wishing to make eye contact with anyone but Thor.

"Ah here he is, I really like that sweater Loki," Jane spoke.

"I'm not overly fond of it," Loki huffed.

"Nonsense, it looks great on you, Reindeer Games," a voice chuckled.

Loki looked up as he saw Tony standing by his brother, a pink flush crossing his cheeks. He grumbled as he turned his face away, telling himself to stop staring. There was no denying Loki had some sort of 'feelings' towards him and Tony himself may sometimes take a glimpse at Loki and bask in the beauty of his defined features.

"T-thank you, Stark," Loki stuttered, cursing at himself for being so nervous.

"Brother, you stutter, why is this?" Thor questioned.

"Possibly a little cold, come here Loki," Tony cooed, walking towards him with open arms.

Loki's heart pounded as he felt Tony's arms wrap around him in a warm embrace, his stomach doing backflips. So not to be awkward he returned the hug, safely hiding his rosy cheeks in the crook of Stark's neck. Tony turned his head slightly and smirked as he lent in to Loki's ear.

"See me outside later," he whispered, before pulling away.

Loki swallowed the lump in his throat as Tony gave him a quick wink before walking to the bar to fetch another drink. A loud laugh from Thor erupted as he stared at his brother's dumbstruck face.

"Loki, you seem flustered, do you require air?" Thor chuckled.

"Leave him alone, he's still trying to settle in," Jane mused, giving Thor a jab to the ribs.

"I am sorry Miss Jane," Thor replied with a smirk.

Jane smiled as she lent up and planted a kiss on Thor's lips. Loki look away quickly, but was met by a pair of soft brown eyes. Tony smiled briefly, holding up a drink for Loki.

"Care for a drink?" he asked.

Loki reluctantly accepted, taking a huge gulp from the liquid and shuddering slightly.

"Stark what substance did you put in this?" he questioned, furrowing his eyebrows as it burned his throat.

"Just a tiny bit of alcohol, relax Loki, live a little, you're in with the humans now," Tony replied, taking a drink.

Both Tony and Loki heard a few giggles as they turned their heads to the left and saw Jane and Thor still locked in a kiss. Loki raised an eyebrow before turning to look at Tony.

"Perhaps we should leave," Loki issued.

"No brother, we're quite finished now," Thor huffed, his arm draped loosely around Jane's waist.

"Right...presents time I think!" Stark chimed, sitting his drink down on the coffee table by the sofa.

"Oh let me pick first!" Thor boomed.

Tony raised an eyebrow, looking at Loki as Jane hid a laugh and sat down on the sofa.

"He's always the one to be first for everything," Loki replied simply, sitting beside Tony.

"I see," Tony chuckled.

Loki sat back on the sofa, only to be greeted by Tony's arm, another blush stretching across his cheeks. He turned to look at Stark, a smile plastered on the man's face.

"Stark, are you by any chance trying to woo me?" Loki questioned with a whisper.

"Woo you? Oh dear, Loki you're terribly old fashioned, I need to teach you some things," Tony whispered back, grazing his fingers along Loki's shoulder.

"Then what are you doing exactly?" Loki continued.

"I'm flirting Loki, we call it flirting," he answered.

"I shall stick with the term wooing," Loki muttered, shifting a little.

Tony chuckled loudly as he grabbed his drink and took a large sip. Loki gazed over at the Christmas tree that was set up by the window, a large leg poking out of the side, Thor's leg.

"Brother, what are you doing?" he asked curiously.

"I seem to have lost the gift I was searching for," Thor responded.

"Is it perhaps this one?" Loki replied, holding up a medium sized present in his hand.

Thor pulled himself out of the tree and looked over at Loki, a sly grin plastered on his face.

"How did you do that brother? You fiend," he barked.

"They don't call me the God of Mischief for no reason Thor, you know this," Loki purred.

Tony flinched and bit his lip at the sound of Loki's low purring voice, he found it quite, attractive. He took another sip from his drink as he watched Thor open the present. He pulled out a lovely looking Black Sabbath shirt and all eyes were immediately on Tony.

"What? The guy could use some interesting attire," he mused, looking at Loki for help.

"I like it," Loki replied, a grin spreading on his face.

"I'd like another, Mr Tony you must take me some day," Thor chimed.

Jane started to laugh as Loki raised an eyebrow at her.

"Miss Jane you have a filthy mind," he chuckled.

"I'm sorry," she squeaked as Thor stared at her with an unamused look.

Tony laughed, setting his drink down as he stood up from the sofa.

"Never fear Thor, I'll take you to get some more. Now...who's next?" he questioned.

Thor shot his eyes to Loki and Stark nodded as if he understood what Thor was intending. He walked over to the tree and knelt down as he searched for a slightly large box.

"Where is that thi-ah here it is!" he exclaimed.

Loki looked over as Tony stood back up, the box in his hands.

"Here ya go Reindeer Games, Merry Christmas," Tony continued with a smile.

Loki stood up as he walked over and took the bow of the present while Stark held it. He opened the lid and gazed inside, peeling away some black tissue paper. His jaw suddenly dropped as he gazed upon his old robes he wore in Asgard.

"M-my robes, bu-but how?" he asked.

"You have Tony to thank for retrieving them and for also tailoring them back to normal," Thor issued.

Loki looked at Tony as they locked eyes, a single tear sliding down Loki's cheek as Tony reached out to wipe it away.

"I have my ways of getting things back Loki," he whispered softly.

"Thank you Tony, I-I don't know what to say," Loki replied.

"No need," Tony chuckled, dropping his hand down to his side as Loki sat the box to the side.

"May I?" Loki asked quietly.

"May you what?" Stark questioned.

Loki flashed him one of his signature grins as he wrapped his arms around him and hugged Tony tightly. Tony smiled slightly as he returned the hug and Jane tried to hold in a giggle.

"It appears you do have a soft side brother," Thor spoke.

"Oh hush Thor," Loki laughed, pulling away from Tony.

However, it was true, had the Tony Stark softened the heart of Loki Laufeyson?

After all the gift giving and a hearty and fulfilling dinner, Loki, Thor, Tony and Jane went off to have some time to themselves. Loki stood outside on the penthouse balcony, staring out at the setting sun, his hands gripping onto the railing and one leg crossed over the other. Meanwhile, by the doorway stood Tony, watching Loki closely, a small smile on his lips.

"Great view isn't it?" he asked, stepping out onto the concrete path.

Loki snapped his head to the side as he saw Tony sauntering over to him, his hands slipping lazily into his pockets.

"It's...wonderful," Loki mused, turning back to the railing.

Tony pulled his hands out of his pockets, resting them on the railing, looking out at the city before looking at Loki.

"Loki tell me something, why do you seclude yourself so much?" he questioned.

Loki sighed briefly, dropping his head before looking back up and looking at Tony.

"It's to save myself any harm, I fear people do not wish to associate with me, it...it's why I am so cold hearted," he whispered, looking away, his hands gripping the railing tighter.

Tony pulled a face as he placed his hand upon Loki's, causing the God to flinch a little, getting that fluttering feeling in his chest again at Stark's touch.

"I find that hard to believe. I know for sure there is someone hiding in there, busting to get out, a kinder side to you Loki. Do not be afraid to hide it, your brother, Thor, he adores you Loki, I can see it. And Jane, well, I can tell she's getting used to you. As for myself, I've always been quite fond of you Loki, always had a slight soft spot for the one they call the God of Mischief. You can be a good person, show people that, I know how it hurt to find out about being Laufey's son, but that is in the past, open yourself to a new world. Trust me Loki, good will come your way," Tony explained, squeezing Loki's hand gently.

Loki's shoulders shuddered slightly, Tony looking at him worriedly.

"Loki..." he soothed.

"Forgive me Stark, I have never heard such words before, I am not acquainted with it. Alas, thank you, again...your words are...sweet," Loki whispered, wiping a stray tear from his eye.

"Hey, hey, no need to cry Loki," Tony replied, resting his other and on Loki's shoulder.

Loki chuckled as he looked at Tony, his eyes were a little red from crying, but a smile was planted on his face.

"Stark you amaze me with your words and your, flirtations, you need not hide it from me anymore," Loki insisted.

"And whatever do you mean by that Loki?" Tony asked curiously.

Loki tilted his head to the side, flashing Tony another grin before taking both of Tony's hands in his.

"I am afraid I did not get you a gift for such a day, you rewarded me with a splendid gift, I wish to repay you," he soothed, running his thumb across Tony's left hand.

"How?" Tony questioned.

Loki chuckled, freeing one of his hands as he rested it on Tony's right cheek, running his thumb along his cheek bone. Tony hummed quietly, a flutter in his stomach starting up again.

"Loki, stop teasing and tell me what it is," he grumbled playfully.

"Are you sure, Stark?" he purred, his face just inches from Tony's

"Of course," Tony replied.

Loki grinned, his left arm wrapping loosely around Stark's waist.

"Now who's wooing me huh?" Tony chuckled.

"I believe you called it flirting, Stark, not wooing, now who is old fashioned?" Loki chimed.

"Oh Loki you really do have some amount of sass in you," Tony laughed, the palm of his hands resting on Loki's chest.

"I believe we have some unfinished business," Loki whispered, his eyelids dipping slightly.

Without another word, Loki lent in further, his tender lips slightly grazing Tony's as he smirked, tracing his fingers along the small of Tony's back.

"Just kiss me, Loki," Tony ordered.

"As you wish, Stark," Loki replied, connecting his lips with Tony's

It was a sweet and passionate kiss, one neither had experienced before. Loki's grip on Tony grew tighter and slightly more protective, their lips moving in sync. Tony's hands slipped down Loki's chest and wrapped loosely around his waist as Loki had him pinned against the railing. With one more tender kiss, they both pulled away for air, Loki giving Tony a small peck on the lips, before resting his hands on Tony's back.

"Merry Christmas, Tony," Loki chuckled.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Reindeer Games," Tony retorted.

Loki scoffed as he gave Tony another quick and gentle kiss, holding him close.

"About time brother!" a voice boomed.

Loki's face went scarlet as he turned around to see his brother, and Jane, standing by the doorway, his arm still wrapped tightly around Tony's waist.

"Thor, be gone with you, I have important business," Loki mumbled.

"Ah yes, it certainly looks like it, come Jane, let us leave them to their 'business'," Thor replied with a chuckle as he and Jane disappeared.

Loki turned back to Tony, smiling at him again.

"You were saying?" he questioned.

"Well I was saying about how good that sweater looks on you, I knew I gave you the name Reindeer Games for a reason," Tony teased.

"Dear Stark, you are quite the jokester, I like this," Loki whispered.

"Well, you know where to get it," Tony replied with a grin.

Loki laughed loudly as he pulled Tony close again, gazing into his eyes before locking their lips together again. It was more than anyone could ask for. But for Loki, it was a new beginning...for everything.


	3. Happy Birthday Mr God Of Mischief

**_~ It's Loki's birthday, and much to the God's distaste, his brother Thor sends him to Midgard. Loki decides to drop in on Tony, revealing to him that it's his day of birthday. Tony, much to his obliviousness doesn't question Loki's age in human years. Loki however feels the need to tell him, what Tony doesn't expect is for Loki to be so young. Why? Because it seems that the one and only Tony Stark has some hidden feelings for the God of Mischief. ~_**

Loki burst through the doors of the feast room as he stormed toward his brother who was looking out at Asgard from the balcony. His hands were balled into fists, his eyebrows furrowed and his jaw clenched in anger. The god had just heard news that he would be going to Midgard to spend his birthday. It wasn't something he was all too fond of, as he'd never been eager on celebrating his birthday, nor did anyone care bar his older brother Thor.

"Thor what game are you playing at!" he yelled, stopping beside him.

Thor turned his gaze to his little brother, raising an eyebrow slightly as he held his hands behind his back.

"Have you not heard brother? I'm sending you to Midgard where you will engage in birthday celebrations," he replied with a grin.

"A-and what am I supposed to do? Just wander around that place like a lost animal!" Loki exclaimed, crossing his arms across his chest.

Thor chuckled as he turned and started to walk back inside, Loki hot on his heels.

"Fear not brother I shall make sure you land somewhere entertaining," his brother replied with a smirk.

Loki groaned as he put his head in his hand, walking closely beside Thor.

"And you expect me to go dressed in this?" he questioned with a frown as he stopped.

"Of course not, I have garments at the ready for you. Meet me back here by sun down and we shall take you to Heimdall to get into Midgard," Thor replied, making his way up a flight of stairs.

"Very well then," Loki mumbled, watching as his brother disappeared into another room.

The God of Mischief sighed briefly as he turned in the other direction and went into his sleeping quarters. He made his way over to his tower of a bookcase, scanning for a book as he pulled it out. Thoughts whirled around in his mind as he tried to think of what he could do while he was in Midgard. Yet nothing came to mind as Loki cursed to himself, stepping out on the balcony from his quarters as he sat on the edge, his legs dangling over. He hummed slightly, looking around Asgard before opening his book, flicking a few pages before settling down to read.

"This should pass the time," he muttered, swinging his feet slightly.

But yet again he found himself being distracted with thoughts about going to Midgard. How could Thor be so secretive and just do everything for him. If Loki had his way he would have stayed on the balcony for hours until he finished reading the book. Yet that was less than likely going to happen. He could only wait, yet a lot more was going to come in store for the young god, certainly making it an unforgettable birthday.

~~~*~~~

"Brother I look awfully ridiculous, could you have picked any worse garments for me to go in?" Loki asked as they walked across the Bifrost.

The Asgardian fidgeted with the slightly tight fitting Black Sabbath shirt as Thor held a leather jacket out for him.

"Quiet Loki, they are not terrible," his brother chuckled.

"They are most...uncomfortable," Loki snapped, throwing the leather jacket on.

"I very much think you suit casual dear brother," Thor answered as they entered where Heimdall was situated.

"Hardly," Loki grumbled, staying behind his brother.

"How are you, boys," Heimdall spoke in a low tone.

"Very well thank you Heimdall, would you please have Loki sent to Midgard," Thor replied.

"As you wish, what is the occasion?" he asked.

Thor looked at Loki as he folded his arms over his chest again.

"My birth...day," Loki mumbled.

Heimdall nodded his head slowly before stepping up to place the key in that opened the Bifrost. Thor turned to Loki as he rested his firm hands on the god's shoulders, giving him a small smile.

"You may return by morning brother, enjoy your night and Happy Birthday," Thor whispered, patting Loki's shoulders before standing back.

Loki turned around just as he was pulled into the pathway of the Bifrost, his body lurching forward as he was rushed down to Midgard. The god closed his eyes as he braced himself for impact as he hadn't a care in the world about how he landed. This was not his idea in the first place, he simply wished time would go quick while he was away on his journey. He opened his eyes, just as Midgard came into view, New York city coming into view as Loki closed his eyes again. The god slammed into a nearby park, a set of bushes cushioning his fall.

"Ah! Dammit Thor!" he cursed under his breath, looking up at the dark night sky.

Loki groaned as he sat up, shaking his head slightly as he hoisted himself up. He picked twigs from his hair as he dusted his clothes off before stepping out of the garden. His eyes scanned the area, luckily no one was remotely nearby to see his arrival, so he knew he was safe at least.

"Now what am I to do?" he grumbled, slipping his hands in the jacket pockets.

He felt a papery texture as he pulled out Midgardian currency, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Honestly Thor," he spoke to himself.

The god started to walk forward as he made his way out of the park and made his way into the city. He passed through huge crowds of people, keeping his head low so not to make eye contact with people. It had been a few years since the foolish Asgardian had tried to take over New York city, yet of course his brother and The Avengers had gotten to him too quick.

"So many memories," he sighed, slipping his hand into his jean pockets.

Suddenly Loki had a flashback to a conversation he had with the famous philanthropist, Tony Stark.

_It was some days after Loki had tried to rule New York, he was being held in a glass prison, reading a book to occupy his time. He looked up as he heard footsteps, resting his eyes on Tony Stark, the Iron Man himself._

"I have nothing to say to you," Loki muttered.

"I'm aware of that Loki," Tony replied.

"Then why are you here!" Loki yelled, standing up from the floor as he walked closer to the glass.

Tony tilted his head slightly as he folded his arms across his chest, his arms tensing slightly. Loki's mouth had twitched at the corners as he did always enjoy intimidating Tony.

"A small...proposal," Tony spoke, circling the prison.

Loki sighed as he followed his gaze, his eyes never leaving Stark's.

"That being?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Loki, you may have just tried to take over New York a few days ago, while killing eighty people in two days, putting us in danger with Banner and also trying to kill me, which obviously didn't work," Tony replied with a smirk.

The god went to speak but Tony held up his hand, glaring at Loki, as the Asgardian gave him an apologetic nod.

"As I was saying, you may have done all those things, however I trust that, you're just misunderstood. You're trying to find some sort of purpose," he continued, receiving a frown from Loki. "I also trust you won't do anything like this again, I'm sure you may have learnt your lesson by now am I correct?" Tony questioned.

Loki stared at him in awe as he lost the will to speak. He'd never heard someone have so much knowledge and understanding, considering he was a mere mortal and Loki was a powerful god.

"Loki?" Tony spoke.

"Yes, you're quite correct...Stark," Loki replied with a click of his tongue.

"Right, wonderful. Well, just know this Loki. Should you visit Midgard again, my doors are always open," Tony answered as he reached the front of the prison again. "I should assume you will be back. If not, then this is goodbye...my friend," he added with a small grin and a wink as he turned and left.

The memory faded as Loki had the words 'my friend' spiralling around in his mind. Tony was right, Loki had never stepped foot in Midgard after that time that he was imprisoned there. A thought came into Loki's mind as he looked to his left and saw the Stark tower directly along from him. Tony had offered his abode open to the god all those years ago. Why should it be any different now? Loki smirked slightly as he started walking again, pushing through swarms of people as he crossed a few streets before heading underground into a subway. He stepped onto a train, hoping it was the right one as he sat down and played with the buckles on his jacket. By now the clothes had grown on him and Loki quite enjoyed the comfort in them. As the train came to a halt, Loki looked up as the banner said 'Stark Tower and beyond." He smiled slightly as he got up and quickly exited the train, following the stairs out of the subway. Loki's smile disappeared as he suddenly remembered something.

"How on earth am I going to get into Stark tower without being detected," he muttered, resting his hand on his chin.

Loki's eyes widened slightly as he came up with a glorious plan, making his way over to the building. He chuckled to himself as he used some of his magic, hiding himself behind a tree before walking out from behind it. He had transformed himself into the lovely Pepper Potts, knowing it would at least get him inside and up to Tony's penthouse. He walked through the doors as he was stopped by some security before being allowed through. Loki grinned widely as he slipped into the elevator, pressing the button which led to the penthouse.

"How are we this evening, Miss Potts?" JARVIS questioned inside the elevator.

Loki grimaced as he tried not to sound so formal in case he gave himself away.

"Fine, absolutely fine, just needed to see Tony for a moment," he replied.

It seemed to have worked as he gave a small sigh of relief. He felt rather weird being in a female body, he would be glad to transform back to himself once he got up to the floor. The elevator stopped as they opened, Tony looking up from a book as he raised an eyebrow.

"Pepper? I thought you were off for a little while, on business? Flight delayed or something?" he questioned.

Loki hid a smirk as Tony turned back to his book, his eyes scanning the page.

"Just had to collect something that I forgot," Loki replied, slowly transforming back into himself.

"Oh right and what was i-" Tony stopped short as he placed his eyes on Loki.

Loki smirked slightly as he slipped his hands in his pockets.

"Loki? What the hell are you doing here?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Also what are you wearing? Asgardian clothes not cool enough for you now?" he added, looking Loki's Black Sabbath shirt, jeans, leather jacket and biker boots, hardly what he'd think he would ever see Loki in.

"That's hardly a way to address an old friend Stark," Loki replied with a small pout.

Tony stared at Loki before furrowing his eyebrows.

"Wait a minute, where's Pepper?" he asked.

Loki chuckled as he stepped down a few stairs onto the plush carpet of the living area.

"Oh you mean this?" he questioned, changing himself again.

Tony's jaw dropped as Loki grinned, turning into his original self once again.

"So that's how you got in, you sneaky son of a bitch," Tony chuckled.

"Oh come now Stark, that's no way to talk to me, especially not today," the god replied, pacing up and down slightly.

"Why? What's today?" the older man asked.

"My birthday," Loki answered. "Thor sent me here to "engage in birthday festivities" but that is hardly my thing, so why not pay a visit to an old friend of mine," he continued.

Tony glanced at Loki before standing up and making his way over to him. Placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, Happy Birthday then, shall we celebrate he asked? Drink?" he questioned, walking up to his bar.

Loki turned as he smiled, taking his hands out from his pockets.

"I suppose, considering I am of a somewhat decent drinking age," he replied.

"Decent drinking age? What do you mean by that?" Tony laughed, pouring them a drink each.

Tony picked up his drink as Loki took his and took a small sip before leaning against a pillar that was positioned through the middle of the room.

"Well, I was only a mere seventeen year old last time we met," he answered, taking another sip.

Tony's eyes widened as he spat his drink everywhere, coughing slightly as he looked over at the Asgardian god who smirked at him.

"Se-seventeen?" he stammered.

Loki stared at Tony before chuckling slightly, a smile spreading across his face as he nodded.

"But, how does that even work!" Stark exclaimed.

"It's simple Stark, do the maths. I was a thousand and forty eight years old, that's in god years, makes us seem so much older. Yet if you calculate it all, I'm only a young man in human years. Today, I am now a thousand and forty nine years old, but to make it easier for you mortal, I'm eighteen now," Loki explained, taking another drink.

Tony furrowed his eyebrows as he started to do the math in his head before his jaw dropped. Loki was right, he was only just eighteen, yet here Tony was thinking he was around his early twenties.

"Might want to close that mouth of yours Stark, something might fall in," Loki joked as he turned away.

"Uh, Loki," Tony mumbled.

"Yes Stark?" Loki grinned, his gaze on Tony's.

"Will you excuse me for a moment?" he replied.

Loki nodded as he tilted his head before turning around as he walked over to the large windows that overlooked the city. Tony heaved a sigh of relief as he dashed down the hallway and into his room, slamming the door shut. He started to pace around his room, thoughts running around in his head.

"How? How can this be true? How can that...man out there, be only eighteen years old!" Tony yelled into his pillow that was on his bed.

He fell back on his bed as he sighed, removing the pillow from his face. His mind was almost exploding. Ever since Loki had left back to Asgard with Thor, Tony had started to miss the Asgardian and he soon became something that was always on Tony's mind. He knew it was most likely wrong, or just plain idiotic. Or the most stupidest thing he could be thinking, but it was definitely true. Tony Stark had developed feelings over time, wondering if Loki would ever come back to Midgard. Tony sighed as there was a knock at the door.

"Tony, are you alright?" Loki's voice called over the other side.

"Yes, I'm fine, I just...I-I need a moment," he stammered.

Loki's footsteps disappeared as Tony fell back on his bed, shoving his pillow in his face as he roared in rage, muffling the sound as he sighed briefly before sitting up.

"It's alright Stark, you can hide these feelings," he assured himself.

Tony stood up as he walked back to his bedroom door, opening it as he stepped out before walking back down the hallway. Loki sat with his leg crossed over the other, his slender arm resting on the back of the sofa, drink in hand. He turned as he smiled softly at Tony and he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Loki, are you familiar with card games?" Tony questioned, grabbing his drink from the counter.

"I can't say I am, why do you ask, Stark," he purred.

The heat rose to Tony's cheeks as he tried to hide his flushed face. Dammit Loki knew how to manipulate him without knowing sometimes.

"Well sit back and relax because I'm going to teach you a few tricks," he issued, joining Loki on the sofa.

Loki smiled slightly as he sat back, watching Tony Stark empty a deck of cards on the coffee table. In his mind he couldn't help but stare at the older man, his features soft, yet alert, but that only drove Loki wild. He knew something, he knew Tony was hiding something. And he was willing to find out for himself.

**~~~*~~~**

"Tony you are by far cheating at this game!" Loki exclaimed, throwing the cards on the table.

About six drinks later, the effects of the alcohol were starting to take their toll on Loki.

"You're just jealous because I'm beating the birthday boy," Tony chuckled, finishing off his fifth drink.

"I most certainly am not," Loki whined with a pout.

Tony smiled at him slightly, standing up to get more drinks. He noticed how much the Asgardian god's attitude had changed over the past couple of hours and he seemed to enjoy it. The philanthropist thought that spending time with Loki would be the worst thing in the world, yet it turns out he was rather enjoying the company of one Loki Laufeyson.

"Tony," Loki mumbled slightly as he stood up, swaying a little.

"Mmm?" Tony replied, standing behind the bar as Loki walked after him.

"I, uh...where is your restroom?" he questioned.

Tony laughed as he walked over to Loki and rested his hand on the god's shoulder.

"Right down to the end of the hallway, my bedroom is there, go straight in and the en suite is on your right," he explained, patting Loki on the back.

Loki nodded as he thanked Tony, and walked down the hallway to Tony's room. He pushed the door open as he stumbled down the slight dip that was there as he frowned.

"What kind of idiot puts that there?" he growled before realizing he just called Tony an idiot. "Forgive me Tony," he whispered before turning right.

Just as he was nearing the bathroom, something caught Loki's eye. Everything shaped like a book always caught the Asgardian's eye. He peered down the hallway from the room as he saw Tony walk back down to the sofa so he turned back to the book on the table. Loki scooped it up in his hand as he looked at the front, which was just blank, until he opened it up. Inside were photos, writings, journal entries and drawings, all of which being of or about Loki.

"What on earth?" he whispered, flicking through more pages.

He stopped at a few of the messages on a page and read a few.

**_"Loki left back to Asgard today, and I can't begin to express how I'm the slightest bit upset about it. Sounds ridiculous but I'm going to miss the _**_**mischievous**_**_ bastard."_**

Loki's chest tightened slightly as he held his hand to his heart before reading another on the opposite page.

**_"It has been a few years now, and still no sign of Loki. I highly doubt he would ever come back here anyways. I know how much he hates it here, I know how much he hates us Midgardians, especially me. Yet I wonder what he'd say if I told him I loved him. Ridiculous yet again."_**

Loki gasped as he put the book back where it belonged before turning his back as he stared out of Tony's bedroom window. How could Tony have kept those feelings in for so long? Thor had visited Midgard many times after bringing Loki home, why did Tony not say anything at all? The god's eyebrows furrowed as he slammed his fist on the wall, lowering his head as he clenched his other hand into a fist.

"Loki?" Tony called from the other room.

The Asgardian looked up, his eyes gazing out at the city before him, his face soon softening. Then a smile grew widely on his face as he knew he could use this against Tony.

"Oh, well done Loki, time to play a game," he whispered, turning back around.

Loki nipped into the bathroom quickly before slipping out, fixing himself in the mirror before walking back down the hallway to where Tony was. He appeared in the room, noticing his drink on the counter as he picked it up.

"Are you alright? I thought I heard a bang," Tony spoke, turning himself towards Loki.

"Everything is...peachy, Stark," he replied with a grin.

Loki sauntered over to Tony, sitting his drink on the table, a small grin on his face as he placed himself in the older man's lap, straddling his hips as he rested his arms on Tony's shoulders.

"I know how you feel about me Stark," he whispered.

"W-what are you talking about Loki?" Tony questioned.

"Oh," Loki chuckled, flashing his gleaming white teeth at Tony. "Don't lie to yourself dear Tony. You have...romantic feelings for me, am I correct, or not?" he questioned, his hands resting at the nape of Tony's neck.

Tony smirked, shaking his head as he looked down before looking back up at Loki, locking with his gaze, staring into the emerald green orbs without flinching.

"Hmm, maybe you'd prefer me as something else," Loki soothed, resting his hands on his own thighs.

Tony raised an eyebrow as Loki flashed him another smile.

"Perhaps, Miss Potts?" he asked, closing his eyes as he transformed into Pepper again.

Tony furrowed his eyebrows slightly and Loki chuckled.

"Possibly not, seeing as you and her are no longer an item," he purred.

"Loki this is ridiculous," Stark muttered, shaking his head.

"Well how about that beloved Steve of yours, perhaps, me...in his costume?" Loki sneered, biting his tongue slightly.

"It's not a costume it's a su-" Tony stopped short as his breath hitched in his throat.

He scanned his eyes down the god's attire before him, noticing how tight fitting the Captain America suit was. Tony swallowed the lump in his throat as he fidgeted under Loki, earning a smile and a laugh from the Asgardian.

"Does this please you, Stark?" he whispered, leaning close to Tony's lips with a grin.

"Loki, honestly...enough," Tony mused, a little annoyance in his tone.

Loki's smile disappeared as he sat back, clenching his jaw as he glared at Stark. He knew the man was hiding something, and he was going to try everything to get it out of him.

"Oh my," Loki hushed, another smile spreading across his face, sinister and _mischievous_. "I know," he continued, cupping Tony's face in his hands.

"Loki," Tony grumbled.

"Perhaps my...brother, hmm?" he questioned, looking at Tony as he changed into the form of Thor, peering at the golden curls resting on his shoulders.

"Loki enough!" Tony yelled. "I just...I-I...just want you," he whispered, running his hands up Loki's thighs before resting them on Loki's, well, Thor's waist.

Soon, Tony saw those emerald green eyes appear again, the golden hair disappearing as it changed to black, and the casual attire Loki arrived in came back into view. Loki's expression was somewhere between confused and a slight bit of shock.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that," he whispered, his lips parted slightly.

"I said, I just want...you," Tony replied a little louder.

"Do not try to hide things from me Stark, I always, find out my dear friend," Loki mused with a small smirk.

"How did you?" Tony questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I assume you know of a little book of yours, filled with everything about, me," Loki replied, tilting his head slightly.

Tony's eyes widened before a small blush crept along his face and Loki let out a loud laugh as he rested his forehead against Tony's.

"You needn't hide it anymore dear Tony, just whisper those three little words and I shall undoubtebly be yours, I swear," Loki purred, his breath brushing across Tony's lips.

Tony's eyelids dipped slightly as he looked into Loki's eyes before sneaking a look at his lips, a grin plastered on his face.

"I saw that Tony," he chuckled, cupping the Midgardian's face in his hands again.

Tony's arms slipped around Loki's waist holding him close, barely any space between them.

"Just kiss me already Loki, consider it a birthday gift, considering I got you nothing," he replied with a smirk.

"As you wish," Loki purred, closing the gap between them.

Tony gripped gently to the fabric of Loki's shirt as their lips connected, Loki's hands slipping around to hold Tony's head up. Tony let out a satisfied sigh as Loki grinned into the kiss, parting his lips slightly as the kiss turned more passionate and...needy. Tony's hands slipped under Loki's shirt, grazing the god's cold pale skin on his lower back as he let out a little huff. They pulled away for air as Loki's chest heaved slightly, his eyes locking with Tony's.

"I love you," he blurted out before a blush crept across his face.

Tony laughed as he pulled Loki closer in his arms.

"I love you too," he whispered. "Oh and, Happy Birthday," he added with a smirk.

**~~~*~~~**

As morning came, Loki lay curled up under the sheets on Tony's bed. There was no lying that the kiss went further than it should have, yet neither men minded at all. Tony sighed as he appeared out of the bathroom, scanning his eyes over Loki's body hidden under the sheets. He smiled slightly as he fixed the towel around his waist before sitting on the edge of the bed, the mattress dipping slightly.

"Loki," he whispered. "You awake?" he asked.

"Hmm," Loki hummed, his leg shifting slightly.

Tony rolled his eyes as he turned around and poked Loki in the back. Loki shrieked as his eyes sprung open and he flipped around, frowning at Tony.

"Why would you awaken me from my slumber, I am exhausted dear Tony," he growled.

"Because I'm bored and wanted you to be awake so I could see those pretty eyes of yours?" Tony replied with a shrug and a grin.

Loki closed his eyes briefly before sighing and sitting up as his bare chest became exposed.

"Well god bless America," Stark hummed, raising his eyebrow in a cheeky way.

Loki rolled his eyes as he rested his hand on Tony's cheek and placed a chaste kiss to his lips before pulling away.

"Sir, Clint Barton is entering the building and wishes to see you," JARVIS' voice spoke suddenly.

Tony tensed as he looked at Loki before moving off the bed, throwing Loki's clothes at him.

"Get dressed," he ordered.

"Are you mad Tony? I can't go out there, you know well that Mr Barton does not like me," Loki snapped, getting out of bed as he wrapped the bed sheet around him.

"Alright, well, just stay in here then until he leaves, okay?" Tony questioned, dashing into the bathroom as he slipped some clothing on before leaving the room.

The elevator doors opened as Clint Barton stepped out, all equipped with his gear.

"Morning Barton, what can I do for you?" Tony asked as he appeared in the main room.

"I just came here to tell you that Natasha, Steve and I are off for work in a few hours, just letting you know in case you try to contact us and can't reach us," Clint replied.

Tony nodded as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Wonderful, thank you for telling me, is that everything?" he asked, tilting his head slightly.

Clint nodded slightly before he furrowed his eyebrows as he looked over Tony's shoulder his eyes widening slightly.

"Clint?" Tony spoke, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Ah, Hawkeye, so nice to see you again," a booming voice spoke.

Stark tensed as he turned around, his jaw dropping slightly. Loki had transformed himself into Thor again, sauntering about in a pair of red and black spandex boxers. Tony's face flushed a deep red colour as 'Loki' smiled at him widely, grabbing a drink from the fridge.

"I see you've been busy," Clint chuckled as Tony turned back.

"That, is not what it looks it," Tony mumbled, turning to Loki again as he grinned. "You're in big trouble Mr," he hissed quietly to the god as he got a laugh in response.

"Alright, well I'll be off, have fun Tony, good to see you Thor," Clint issued as he turned and left the room, Loki sending him a wave.

Tony watched him leave before spinning around and walking up to Loki.

"Change yourself back now!" he snapped, frowning at Loki.

Loki chuckled as he changed himself back, smiling down at Tony who was a tad shorter than him. Tony folded his arms over his chest as he looked at Loki, with his gleaming eyes, bare chest and...

"Uh, Loki, you're ahem...naked," Tony coughed, looking back into Loki's eyes.

"Oh," Loki answered, looking down as he blushed slightly, quickly going over to the sofa as he grabbed the sheet from it. "Shall I get dressed?" he questioned.

"Yes, and then we're going to go out for breakfast because I want to spend the day with you before you go back," Tony replied.

"Who said I was going anywhere?" Loki smirked as he turned, walking down the hallway.

Tony smirked evilly as he stepped on the sheet that was dragging behind Loki, the sheet dropping slightly as Loki flinched, pulling it up again, glaring at Tony over his shoulder.

"Come here," Tony ordered, motioning Loki back.

Loki let out a sigh as he sauntered back to Tony as the Midgardian clasped his hand behind Loki's neck and pulled him in for a romantic, yet short kiss. He pulled away as Loki opened his eyes slightly, a grin on his face.

"I can stay as long as you wish me to," Loki whispered. "Oh, and Tony, I most certainly do not hate you," he added.

"Well, I should very much like that," Stark replied, kissing Loki quickly again. "And I'm sorry for that part in the book," he mumbled.

Loki smiled widely as he turned around again and made his way down to the bedroom. For the Asgardian god, he quickly became fond of his birthday, one that he would never forget. All thanks to a small little book which told him everything about how Tony Stark felt. For once, Loki was happy.

**A/N: Fairly long one. Probably the longest one shot I have written in my life lol. Hope you enjoy all you FrostIron shippers :)**


	4. With Love From Roma

_**~ Set after The Avengers. Loki and Tony have been together for a few months yet the strain of everything that happened in Loki's wrath has made the relationship more complicated than it should be. The couple seem to argue and fight a lot and get hardly any alone time. It is then that Tony Stark decides a trip abroad will do them both the world of good. That is, if Loki would stop being a stubborn little Asgardian and realise how much Tony loves and cares about him. ~**_

A/N: Going to add in some flashbacks that either Loki or Tony have. Ones that are my own ideas and never happened in The Avengers of course.

_Tony crashed through the solid brick wall of an office building, his arc reactor cracking from the force. He groaned slightly as the dust cleared, a tall figure coming into view. His emerald green cape dragged behind him as he held the glowing sceptre to his side. The gleam of his helmet blinded Tony slightly as he locked eyes with those green orbs and sinister smile._

"Loki," Tony growled through gritted teeth.

"Stark, I wish you would be more wise and realise at some point I am stronger than you ever will be. I am a god after all," Loki sneered with a cold laugh.

The god moved closer to him, looking down at him with a satisfied smile.

"It appears you are weak Stark, your little, arc reactor seems to be...damaged, how convenient for me," Loki hissed, walking to Tony's side.

"Loki, please, don't do this," he replied, only to let out a groan as Loki put pressure on his arm that was unprotected from his suit.

"Silence! Do not talk over a god you puny mortal," the Asgardian spat. "I warned you Stark. I told you I would find you again and I would destroy you!" Loki roared.

Tony went to move but Loki thrust him back down, placing his foot on Tony's chest as he yelled in pain again.

"Such impunity, admit it Stark, ever since Miss Potts left you, you've been a broken man. Look at you, you can't even fight anymore, I took one swift move at you and you were sent flying into the wall. Do you wish to die, Tony?" he chuckled, his words falling out like venom.  
"You can kiss my ass," Tony retorted, a smirk on his face.

Loki's jaw clenched as he lent down, his hand running over Tony's arc reactor, his eyes casting themselves over the pained expression on the Iron Man's features. The first time Loki tried to mind control Tony it didn't work, now that the arc reactor was somewhat damaged, he could only try again.

"You're a fool Stark, an old, incompetent fool," Loki barked as he stood back up, pointing his sceptre near the arc reactor.

Tony scoffed as he looked up at Loki, a smile spreading across his face.

"I'll take the incompetent part, but me? Old? Please, how old are you in god year's? Older than me," Tony mocked.

"Enough!" Loki's voice boomed. "I was far too easy on you the last time Mr Stark. I most certainly will not take this treatment anymore. I should have finished you straight away, but I wanted to let you wallow in pain for a little while longer. Yet I'm afraid your time is up," he whispered, a grin spreading across his face.

Loki pushed the sceptre forward as it pierced into the blue glow of Stark's arc reactor, a pained scream leaving his lips.

"Loki please! Just stop!" he ordered, trying to move his body.

"I will not let you walk free again Stark. You're finished!" the god yelled, pushing his weight onto the sceptre.

Tony let out another yell as his vision started to blur. It felt like his chest was on fire, like his insides were tearing apart. Yet Loki just stood with that wicked look on his face.

"Loki...please...I'm begging you, stop," he pleaded.

What happened next was more than Tony expected. A single tear rolled down his cheek, his eyes locked with Loki's.

"Please..." he begged in a whisper.

Loki's smile disappeared, his features softening as he stared at the weakening mortal before him. Something deep inside Loki had finally cracked, a warm sensation of guilt and regret. His eyebrows creased slightly as his eyes filled with sadness. This was all new to the Asgardian as he tore his gaze away from Tony.

"Loki," Tony rasped, a pained groan following after.

"No!" Loki yelled, turning back to Tony.

His breathing quickened as his chest heaved slightly, his eyes darting from Tony's to the arc reactor and the sceptre. His chest started pounding as he yelled again, pulling the sceptre away before throwing it across the room. Loki's entire wall was crumbling in around him, all the hatred he'd felt, everything, it was slowly leaving his system. He dropped to his knees as he pulled the helmet off his head, throwing it in the direction of the sceptre also. Tony groaned again as the arc reactor sparked slightly, sending a new wave of pain surging through him. Loki appeared beside him, moving his hand under Tony's head as he sat him up slightly.

"Tony, please don't die, forgive me...I am so very sorry," Loki whispered, his hand shaking as he placed it on Tony's chest.

Tony hissed in pain as Loki stared at him, a tear slowly slipping down his cheek as he swallowed a lump in his throat.

"I-I, I'll fix this Stark, you'll be absolutely fine, I promise, please...stay with me," Loki soothed.  
Yet slowly, Tony's eyes began to droop as Loki shook his head violently.

"No, no! Tony stay awake!" he yelled. "Tony?" he whimpered. "Tony!" his voice echoed as Tony slipped out of consciousness.

_** -**___

"And that's exactly how it all started," Tony mused as he finished telling Thor, Clint and Steve the story of how himself and Loki became one.

"I always do enjoy that story," Thor boomed as he slapped a rough hand on Tony's shoulder.

He winced as he shoved Thor's hand off his shoulder and glared at him.

"Easy big guy," he replied, sitting back in the plush sofa as he cross his leg over the other.

"So let me get this straight, you say one thing to Loki and he suddenly just turned into a huge softie?" Steve questioned, looking over at Tony.  
_  
_"That's what I said in the story didn't I?" the philanthropist frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"And then you suddenly fell in love with him," Clint scoffed.

Tony snarled as he glared at Clint, the smile disappearing from the man's face.

"It wasn't that simple Clint, there were a few obstacles. Come on, how long have you been chasing Natasha around like a lost puppy and still nothing?" Tony asked.

"Far too long I say," Thor interrupted with a smug look on his face.  
_  
_Tony smirked as he nudged his eyes in Thor's direction and mouthed to Clint 'see he gets me' as he pointed to himself. Clint rolled his eyes in response, sitting his drink down as he sat back in the sofa.

"Where is my brother Mr Tony?" Thor asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Thor will you please stop calling me Mr Tony and just call me Tony, alright?" Tony chuckled, ruffling the thunder god's hair.

"Forgive me Tony, I must have forgotten," Thor replied as he prodded Tony's shoulder.

Suddenly there was the gentle click of formal dress shoes on the timber floors as Loki appeared dressed in a deep green button up shirt and dress pants. His hair was brushed back as usual, neat and well kept, his emerald green eyes resting on Tony's.

"Story telling again are we, darling?" he questioned with a smirk.

Clint and Steve started snickering at Tony's pet name before Thor growled at them, threatening to hit them with the Mjolnir if they didn't be quiet. It was true, after Loki's second attempt to try and end Tony's life, the pair had fallen for each other. Nothing either of them expected yet, they couldn't tear themselves away from it. They'd been together for just about half a year, but it wasn't all leaps and bounds. They constantly argued about everything, even the smallest of things. Most nights Tony would stay up in his office all night, drinking until he passed out from exhaustion on his desk. It was then that the couple would make up and get over it, but then it would start all over again. Thor was happy for the pair, however Clint, Steve and the other Avengers were still trying to wrap their heads around the odd pairing.

"It wasn't story telling, well, it sort of was...but it was more a wondrous and romantic tale of how we fell in love," Tony replied with a smirk.

"You flatter me Stark," Loki chuckled, walking over to him as he placed himself in his lap.

Tony wrapped his arms tightly around the god's waist as he rested his head on his shoulder.

"This is so weird," Clint whispered, before shrieking as Thor pounced on him.

"Did I not tell you to be quiet Mr Barton!" Thor exclaimed.

"Thor please," Loki sighed. "It's quite alright, he has every right to feel weird," he added.

"But I don't like it when it upsets you," Tony whispered with a frown.

"I'm not upset Tony! You always assume the opposite of me!" Loki yelled.

Steve, Thor and Clint watched on as they could sense trouble was brewing.

"Loki, calm down," Tony hushed, staring at his lover.

"Don't Loki calm down me! Just...oh just stay out of my sight!" Loki roared, pushing himself off Tony's waist as he left the room.

Tony stared into nothing as he heard the bedroom door slam, flinching slightly as he looked over at his friends.

"Would you like us to leave Tony?" Steve asked, putting his empty glass down.

"No, no, stay here, I doubt Loki will be out for a few hours anyways, I could use the company," he mumbled.

Thor walked back over as he sat beside Tony, leaning over as he whispered some things in his ear. Tony's eyes widened as he turned to look at Thor.

"What a wonderful idea Thor, thank you for telling me that," he whispered.

"You're welcome Mr Tony," Thor chuckled as Tony frowned again.

"I said call me Tony!" he exclaimed.

Clint and Steve erupted into laughter as Thor and Tony became poking fun at each other. Meanwhile, Loki sat in their bedroom, staring out at the city, a tear sliding down his cheek before he wiped it away.

"All I want is some time alone with Tony," he whispered, resting his head in his hands.

**~~~*~~~**

Later on that night, Tony Stark searched the internet for places to travel to in Europe up in his office. So far he had settled on Italy and Spain, yet couldn't pick which one. It was best he asked Loki just in case he went with the wrong place. Tony sighed as he opened some more programs, flicking through files and deleting things he didn't need anymore.

"Tony?" a gentle voice spoke.

Tony moved his gaze from his screen as he locked eyes with Loki. The god stood wrapped in a green, black and gold robe, his arms crossed over each other. His hair was messy looking and curly, his eyes slightly drained of the sparkle they usually had. That was when Tony had realised the Asgardian had been crying, tears still staining his cheeks. He stood from his chair as he rushed over to Loki, wrapping him up in his arms as the fragile god began sobbing into his lover's chest, his hands gripping gently to the fabric of Tony's shirt.

"Shh, Loki, it'll be okay," he whispered, resting one of his hands on Loki's hair as he smoothed his hand down it.

"I-I-I'm sorry Tony," Loki stammered as he took in a shuddered breath.

"What for? You did nothing wrong," Tony mumbled, kissing his forehead gently.

"For yelling at you, it wasn't right, I just...I'm so tired of not getting to spend any time with you. The only time we get is before we rest but even that is not enough for me Stark. I love you dearly, but I cannot keep doing this," Loki whispered, pulling away from his lover.

"Loki wait," Tony replied, keeping a firm grip around Loki.

Loki looked up at Tony, the tears stopping slightly as he sniffled, wiping his cheek with the sleeve on his robe. Tony dropped his arms before taking Loki's hand in his as he guided him over to his desk. He sat down before pulling Loki into his lap, wrapping his free arm around the Asgardian as he opened the browser of the internet open.

"How does a trip to either Italy or Spain sound?" he questioned, resting his chin on Loki's shoulder.

"Just the two of us?" Loki asked, turning to look at Tony.

"Just the two of us," Tony replied with a smile.

The corners of Loki's mouth twitched slightly as he smiled before he started to laugh and Tony raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? Why are you laughing?" Tony questioned with concern.

Loki's body shook as he tried to regain his composure before he shook his head slightly.

"You have ink marks on your forehead," he chuckled.

Tony frowned as he looked into the mirror beside his desk before turning back to Loki and staring at him.

"You did that, didn't you?" he asked tilting his head.

"Oh no, not at all my dear Tony," Loki replied with a snicker.

Tony chuckled as he looked back at the screen.

"So which one? Spain or Italy?" he asked again.

"Oh I wouldn't know darling, your Midgard world is filled with so many places compared to Asgard," Loki hummed.

Tony rolled his eyes as he opened up a few photos of Italy and Spain and Loki scanned his eyes over them.

"I like this place, where is that?" he questioned, pointing to a certain photo.

Tony smirked as he looked at the photo of the Trevi Fountain in Rome.

"That's Italy, Loki," he replied.

"I'd like to go there," Loki answered.

Tony nodded as Loki turned around, placing a chaste kiss on Tony's lips. His lover hummed in satisfaction as Loki pulled away from him before standing up.

"I'll let you carry on with organising it, I shall wait for you to come to bed," he purred quietly.

"You better," Tony chuckled, slapping Loki across the rear.

Loki shrieked as he turned around, his jaw dropping as Tony laughed hysterically.

"You'll pay for that, darling," he growled before turning away as he left the room.

Tony turned back to the screen as he went onto a flight booking website, opening up several windows for accommodation also. He didn't bother looking for things to do, as he and Loki would just decide as the day went along.

"Hmm," Tony grumbled.

He finally sorted all the flights there and back, the hotel for their stay and another special something which would arrive early tomorrow morning. Tony could only hope that he didn't awaken that early so he could hide it in his case.

"Right, to bed," he mumbled, turning everything off.

He sauntered to the door as he walked out, stepping into the elevator as he went down to the penthouse. Tony stretched slightly as he walked through the kitchen as he walked into the hallway. Suddenly he felt faint as he steadied himself against the wall, a flash appearing before his eyes as he groaned. He was having another flashback.

_Loki and Tony sat across from each other in the office. Tony's head was pounding as he rested it against his hand, tears streaming down Loki's face. The couple had only been together for about two months and everything was starting to take its toll. They'd argued over several things in the space of an hour which resulted in Loki breaking down and Tony ending up with a headache._

"Well, are you going to speak or not?" Tony spoke, a slight tension in his voice.

"As if I wish to talk to you right now Tony," Loki snapped, turning his head away.

"You have to say something you started all this yelling," Tony grumbled.

"I did not!" Loki yelled, clenching his teeth.

"You just yelled," Tony mused.

"Oh do be quiet Stark!" Loki roared, throwing something as it just missed Tony.

"Loki I swear if you break anything I will have your ass sent back to Asgard," Tony growled.

Loki smirked as he shook his head, looking at Tony.

"Oh look at you, getting all authoritative , in case you hadn't forgotten we're together Tony," Loki answered.

"I'm aware of that, but I can easily drop all my feelings," he replied, glaring at Loki.

Loki's jaw dropped slightly as a new wave of tears fell, his head turning in the other direction.

"I wish I'd killed you when I had the chance," he whispered.  
  
**-**

The flashback passed as Tony lent against the wall, chest heaving slightly as he closed his eyes. He remembers all the slight sinister words slipping back out of Loki's mouth when they argued. Tony sighed as he pushed himself off the wall, making his way back down to the bedroom. He opened the door, greeted by dim lights as he looked over at the bed. Loki was curled up under the sheets, snoring softly, his back turned. Tony smiled as he slipped out of his clothes and hopped in the bed in his boxers as he wrapped his arm around Loki. The god hummed softly as he entwined his legs with Tony's.

"I love you," Tony whispered in his ear.

"I love you too darling Tony," Loki replied, a small smile on his face.

Soon both men fell into a deep slumber, keeping each other warm as they slept peacefully. Who knows what adventures the trip to Italy would bring.

**~~~*~~~**

The holiday in Italy had went fairly quickly, it was their last day there and they decided to spend their last day and night in Rome.

"This place is absolutely beautiful Tony," Loki spoke as they walked through a small park in the city.

"Ah, but there's more to see," Tony chuckled as he led his lover down another pathway.

Loki looked ahead of him as they arrived in Trevi Square. His eyes immediately looked at the large fountain before them and he smiled.

"The fountain in the photo," he whispered.

"This, is the Trevi Fountain," Tony replied with a smile, his arm wrapped around Loki.

"It's most...intriguing ," he spoke as he walked closer to it.

Tony smirked as he grabbed his camera out.

"Hey Loki, turn around," he chuckled.

Loki turned just as Tony snapped a photo of the Asgardian and Loki frowned slightly.

"What on earth are you doing?" he questioned, folding his arms.

"Taking a photo of my pretty boyfriend excuse me for being in love with you," Tony replied with a pout.

Loki laughed as he shook his head, walking over to Tony as he took the camera from his hand. The god walked over to a local Italian and asked in perfectly fluent Italian if she would take a photo of himself and Tony. The woman agreed as Loki grabbed Tony's wrist, pulling him over to the fountain as Loki wrapped his arms around Tony's waist. Tony smiled with a small blush as he wrapped his arm around Loki, his other hand placed in his pocket.

"Uno, due, tre!" the woman exclaimed as Loki and Tony smiled as she snapped the photo.  
She peered at the camera as she smiled. "Beautiful!" she added in her Italian accent.

Loki thanked her graciously before she whispered to him and Loki blushed slightly as he walked back to Tony.

"What is it?" his lover asked.

"She um, she said let's get a photo of us two kissing," Loki chuckled, hiding his face behind his hair.

Without a response from Tony, he wrapped his arm around Loki, cupping the god's face in his free hand as he pressed his lips against Loki's. Loki's hands rested on Tony's chest as he smiled into the kiss, the clicking of the camera going off. The couple pulled away as the woman walked up to them and gave them the camera, wishing them both a safe journey as she turned and left.

"Well she was nice," Tony chuckled.

"Si, certo," Loki replied.

"Excuse me?" Tony questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Loki laughed as he took Tony's hand in his.

"I said, yes of course," he chuckled.

Tony grinned as he pressed a quick kiss on Loki's lips before pulling out two coins.

"What are these for darling?" Loki asked with curiosity.

"Make a wish," Tony whispered as he kissed the coin before facing his back to the fountain as he threw the coin over his left shoulder with his right hand.

Loki smirked as he closed his eyes, making a wish and copying what Tony had done.

"What did you wish for?" Tony asked.

"Ah, ah, it's a secret dear Tony," Loki chuckled as he took Tony's hand again.

"Alright alright, well I hope it comes true," Tony purred as he wrapped his arm around Loki again.

"Where shall we go now?" Loki asked.

"Hmm, how about lunch, some more sight seeing, shopping and then dinner later on?" Tony questioned.

Loki smiled happily as he and Tony walked back the way they came to find a cafe to eat at. The Asgardian had never had such fun in his life. Despite all the arguing with Tony, each and every day he loved the mortal more and more.

**~~~*~~~**

Loki gazed at himself in the mirror. Tony had organised dinner for the two of them at a restaurant near the river. Tony had already gone off, saying he would meet Loki there as he had a few things to organise. Now the god stood in front of the mirror, wearing an all too familiar suit. It was the suit he wore in Germany as he tried to get people to kneel before him. Loki sighed as he shrugged on the coat that came with it, fixing a few strands of his hair.

"You'll be fine Loki," he mumbled to himself.

Yet he was far from okay. Just at that moment he was hit with a memory.

_Loki and Tony were invited to a dinner, the other Avengers were there and Loki was all too uncomfortable about being there. He was fine with most of The Avengers, apart from one._

"Ah, Loki, nice suit but I thought you would have chosen one that wasn't worn when you tried to rule the world," a sly voice spoke.

Loki frowned as he turned, meeting his gaze with Natasha Romanoff who was sporting a long black dress.

"Miss Romanoff," Loki sighed as he grabbed a drink from the table.

Natasha smirked as he grabbed a drink also.

"Also, I heard you and Stark are together, congratulations I guess, although he could have done slightly better inside of falling for a god who can live longer than he can," she mused.

Anger boiled inside Loki as he slammed the glass down, shattering it to pieces as Natasha jumped slightly.

"Listen here you mewling quim, I've had quite enough of your snide remarks and your jokes. I'm happy with Tony, he makes me feel emotions I've never felt before. Unlike you, Clint swoons over you ever single day, and what do you do? You ignore the poor man. I pity you Miss Romanoff. Now stay out of my way," Loki spat, pushing past her.

He had to get out of there, he didn't care if he left Tony wondering where he was. He just needed to get away, his mind was reeling and he was so full of rage he could burst at any moment.

"Loki!" a voice called, Loki recognising it as Tony's.

"Leave me alone Tony!" Loki growled as he ran down the stairs from the town hall.

"Loki! What happened? Come back and talk about this!" his lover yelled.

"No Tony! I will not be made the laughing stock because I'm with you! Apparently you could have-" he paused. "Could have done so much better than me! I've tried to stay happy, I've put on a happy face. I can't take it Tony!" he roared, his body shaking.

"Loki," Tony whispered, stepping forward.

Loki took a step back, shaking his head. What he didn't realise was that he'd stepped onto the road, a car heading his way.

"Loki!" Tony yelled.

Loki turned quickly as his eyes widened in shock, a pair of hands suddenly pushing him out of the way. He landed with a thud on the opposite side of the road, groaning as he sat up. A crowd formed as Loki looked over at the car, suddenly letting out a gasp. Tony's body lay limp on the ground, blood pooling around him. Loki stumbled to his feet as he ran over to his lover, dropping beside him.

"Tony! Oh god, please don't be dead," he whispered, tears spilling from his eyes. "Someone call an ambulance!" he yelled, turning back to Tony.

**-**

Tony spent about five weeks in the hospital recovering from his injuries. That was two years ago yet Loki was haunted by the past.

"Stupid!" he yelled, slamming his fist into the mirror.

Loki panted heavily as he looked up, his eyes filled with pain from the memory. He'd always blamed himself for what happened to Tony, he should have watched where he was stepping. Loki sighed as he looked at the clock, seeing that it was seven, his cue to leave the hotel and go to the restaurant.

"Where's my scarf?" he muttered, looking around the room.

He found it sitting on the kitchen counter as he grabbed the hotel key card, slipping it in his pocket before leaving the room. He waltzed down to the elevator as he got inside, being greeted by a staff member as they asked where he was off too. They engaged in a short conversation in Italian and a little English as the elevator stopped on the lobby floor. Loki stepped out as he left out the revolving doors, being given a 'Good Evening' from the back collector outside. Loki gave a nod of thanks as he hopped into the taxi that was waiting for him. He gave the directions to the driver before sitting back in the seat as he gazed out of the window.

"Okay, Loki, please, do not argue with Tony tonight. Just not tonight, please," he ordered himself as the driver looked at him in the rear view mirror oddly.

Loki shrugged it off as the taxi came to a stop and Loki looked out the window.

"That was quick," he mumbled, stepping out of the taxi after paying the driver.

He sauntered into the restaurant as he was greeted by a waitress who asked him who he was dining with tonight. Loki explained to her and she nodded politely as she took him past several tables until they stopped at one which was fairly close to the river and had a beautiful tree hanging over it. Loki smiled as he saw Tony standing there, a few roses in his hands as he walked over to Loki.

"Well hello, someone's looking sharp," he chuckled.

Loki smirked as he kissed Tony lightly on the lips.

"And you, look absolutely handsome," Loki purred.

Tony blushed slightly as he handed Loki the roses before taking his hand and guiding him over to the table. The couple sat down as Loki placed the roses beside himself, Tony reaching over the table as he took his hand.

"Have you enjoyed our little trip?" he asked curiously.

"I have, Tony, and thank you, it's been wonderful, just you and me," Loki whispered.

Tony smiled slightly, gripping Loki's hand a little.

"Loki," he mumbled.

"Hmm?" Loki asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I have to tell you something," Tony answered.

"Oh," Loki replied, a slight look of confusion on his face.

Tony sighed as he now had both his hands on Loki's, gazing into his lover's eyes.

"I hate when we argue, and I wish we didn't. I know it's apparently a couple thing, but we argue a lot Loki. Every time we argue I have a flashback, one of when we used to argue a few months ago or a few years. I hate it Loki, I really do," Tony explained.

"Oh Tony, why did you not warn me. I could have helped you. I'm so sorry," Loki whispered. "I...I had a flashback too, just before I left the hotel to come here," he added.

"Well don't think about it, let's just enjoy our night shall we?" Tony asked.

Loki nodded his head as smiled at Tony, lifting his hand up as he pressed his lips gently against his knuckles. Tony smiled back as rubbed his thumb across Loki's hand. He couldn't wait until later, as he still had another surprise.

**~~~*~~~**

"Remember that time we pranked Steve by making his suit smaller!" Loki hollered as he stumbled down the steps to Trevi Square.

"Oh god don't remind me!" Tony laughed hysterically as he caught up to Loki.

Both men were a little tipsy but still able to string sentences together and go for a walk somewhere. Tony suggested that they check out the Trevi Fountain at night and Loki had reluctantly agreed.

"Oh it's so beautiful," Loki sighed happily, smiling widely.

Tony walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around the god as he kissed his cheek gently.

"Not as much as you," he whispered.

"Stop it Tony," Loki chuckled.

Tony smirked as they walked closer to the fountain, Loki resting against the edge of the fountain.

"I love you Tony," he spoke.

"I love you too Loki, more than anything," Tony replied.

Loki blushed slightly as he turned to face the fountain, his eyes scanning over the statues. He heard someone clear their throat as he turned around, his eyes meeting nothing, until he looked down. He gasped as he locked eyes with Tony who was on one knee, a box in his hand and a gold band inside.

"Oh Tony," he whispered, his hand going over his mouth.

"I know, I know, it's probably a little rushed I mean we have only been in this relationship for half a year. And we have fought a lot. But I want...I want to spend my life with you Loki. Even if mine is cut short before yours but lets please not think about that," Tony spoke. "I wished tonight, and I wished for that you would say yes. So Loki, I ask you one thing. Will you marry me?" he questioned.

A tear slid down Loki's cheek as he dropped his hand to his side.

"Yes you silly fool of course I will!" he yelled, a smile spreading across his face.

Tony got to his feet as he slipped the ring on Loki's finger before hugging him tightly. They pulled away and Tony cupped Loki's face in his hands as he kissed him passionately, their lips locked roughly before Loki parted his lips slightly. Tony smiled into the kiss, giving it some more passion before pulling away.

"Congratulations!" a voice yelled.

Loki turned his head as he saw the woman from earlier, Tony's camera in her hand as she smiled. Loki turned back to Tony, earning a shrug from him as Loki suddenly laughed and kissed Tony again.

"We can go home and show everyone the photos," Tony teased.

"Oh I'm sure they'd love to see me smooching the face off you Tony Stark," Loki chuckled.

Tony laughed as he took the camera from the woman and thanked her as she hugged them both before going on her way. Loki smirked as he grabbed Tony by the wrist, pulling him back as their bodies were pressed together.

"I know one more thing we can do before we leave tomorrow," he purred.

Tony raised an eyebrow as Loki smirked, giving him a small wink.

"Oh you cheeky son of a bitch," Tony chuckled.

Loki grinned as he laced his fingers through Tony's as they continued on their way back to the hotel, to relax before bed. That is, if they even relaxed at all, going by how much lust was in the god's eyes.

**A/N:** **Fluffy little one shot :) really liked the idea I came up with for it.**


End file.
